


tired and reckless

by raspberrykiss



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, langa is a good bf, pls give this man a hug, reki is tired, renga, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrykiss/pseuds/raspberrykiss
Summary: reki was tired. tired of being left behind, tired of feeling, tired of being almost.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	tired and reckless

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey a vent fic and yeah.. might actually make this into a story but for now it's just a oneshot. also the style is this is very basic and very repetitive but thats on purpose to give the writing a certain tone.

reki was tired. tired of being left behind, tired of feeling, tired of being almost. skating was something that was always fun to him, the tricks, the adrenaline, however what really sealed skating for him was those he loved.

once, reki didn't even like skateboarding. his then boyfriend begged him to start. it was his freshman year and at first he was reluctant, -almost scared to try. but he finally took a leap, sped across the schoolyard for the first time, and sealed his fate. he skated with him constantly, hiding behind walls to steal a kiss or running from teachers so they wouldn't get told off.

he was in love with skateboarding. reki was in love with him. (by turn skateboarding also)

and then he died. it was a accident anyone could make. there was no lights nearby and it was late at night, he was being reckless trying to pull off some tricks without a helmet and slammed into the concrete. reki didn't understand why you would be so reckless. reckless enough to do that, reckless enough to leave. reki was tired.

he remembered crying for weeks, not even being able to touch the skateboard that the one he loved most deeply used. and then one day he found a note that had been left, a note from reki's 15th birthday.

"please never quit skateboarding." it read. "for as long as it brings you joy." he would keep that promise he thought, no matter what.

as reki walked up to see the city horizon around him he thought for a second, now i'm going to be the reckless one. he frowned for a second, the voice inside his head reminding him that he was a hypocrite. a hypocrite he was, but it wouldn't matter anyway.

he walked toward the cliff, shaking a bit. it was not the fear of death which moved him. in what was supposed to be his final moments. he thought of langa. his constant support, even when he started training with adam. adam was sick, he was creepy and gave reki chills. he looked back for a second, as the wind around him seemed to push in a endless whirlwind, urging him to focus on his goal.

all reki wanted was to protect langa. leaving is the right choice. this is best for langa. was it really? of course not. but in rekis mind he was useless to langa, a weight holding him down. when in reality he is the sun to langas moon. 

he breathed out a shaky sigh, thin tears streaming from his eyes as he removed his gear. he brought his board to his chest, eying a simple note that langa had wrote on the back of it. it was a bear or panda, you couldnt exactly tell from the wear and tear on the board, with a small message; "langa loves you" it was stupid, and it was dumb- 

but it made reki laugh. it made his heart swell out of his chest and genuinely feel for the first time in months. he took a marker from his backpack, writing simply next to it "reki loves you too." he then prepared to roll off, when he heard a simple ringtone. he paused for a second before bracing himself for a fall that he would never rise up from. 

he balanced him self, not that it really mattered, and he kicked his leg, closing his eyes as the world came to a halt. time stopped. he heard his old helmet fall to the ground, shattering in half. and he felt warm tears fall behind him.

he turned to see langa, standing there, rekis phone in hand, and the note he had left for him. reki asked him "langa, are you ok?" and langa hugged him whispering, "as long as you're here I think that i will be." he paused, placing his hand to rekis heart. "so stay. please stay."

reki voiced a meek ok, and they headed back to the city, the storm seeming to part as they calmed, hand in hand.


End file.
